Sentir
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Nunca pense que incluso yo pudiera llegar a...sentir. ¿quien diria que un minino nos unio? GaaMatsu un One-Shot,Pikenle y lean plis! Reviews...


One-shot

Sentir

Ya era habitual, terminaba mis deberes, mis hermanos iban a dormir, después de ayudarme iban a casa para acabar bien el día, yo a veces iba con ellos, pero aun no podía dormir bien del todo, apenas hacia algún tiempo que me llevaba mucho mejor con ellos, mi familia, yo se que antes me temían y huían de mi, pero ahora es diferente, hoy se que me quieren y se preocupan por mi, ya se lo que es el amor fraternal, y me agrada mucho a decir verdad, aunque aun no sepa demostrarlo, yo se que con el tiempo aprenderé.

Y también encaminaba a Mstsuri a su casa, ella, no podía creer que me aceptara como soy, un monstruo, mi primera alumna, la única que me trato como una persona y me regalo su amistad, últimamente he notado que cuando le hablo actúa de forma extraña, tartamudea mucho, no me mira a los ojos, pero cuando cree que no la miro, noto ella me ve por un largo tiempo, incluso hoy me preocupe de que pudiera estar enferma, pues sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojizo, pero de inmediato me dijo que no era nada se fue a toda velocidad, típico en ella, así pues regresaba al edificio principal del kazekage, al punto mas alto que pudiera, la azotea, ahí estaba casi toda la noche contemplándola, hermosa, si eso era, la luna mas hermosa que jamás había visto en Suna, tal vez la note mas esta vez porque empezaba a sentir de verdad, pero a sentir algo mas que odio y tristeza, era algo mas, mas calido, extraño lo se, proviniendo de mi, pero esta vez, estaba decidido a ser alguien mejor, para mi aldea, para las personas importantes para mi y hasta para mi mismo, recién me habían nombrado kazekage, así que daría lo mejor de mi, Naruto Uzumaki me lo enseño, ya hace varios años, pero aun lo siento como si fuera ayer, ese sentimiento que lo impulso a seguir luchando, los lazos con otras personas, la amistad, el amor, no creí que yo pudiera… sentir.

De pronto la luna fue cubierta por unas densas nubes, dejando todo oscuro, algo raro, porque nunca he visto algo parecido, un poco decepcionado me puse en pie, dispuesto a irme, tal vez se pondría feo el clima, pero un extraño ruido llamo mi atención, provenía de un rincón, atrás de unas cajas de madera, llegue sigilosamente hasta ahí, quite una caja, y me quede algo sorprendido, era un, un… ¿gatito?

Si, un gatito, estaba herido e indefenso, creo que tenía la pata quebrada, temblaba de miedo, y frío, ¿quien lo habría hecho? me recordó a mí, cuando era niño, era exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia de el, yo podía quejarme o defenderme.

- Mew_... _– maulló quejosamente

- Hola… parece que alguien te dio una paliza.- dije algo sarcástico aunque me sentí un poco entupido al estar hablando con un gato.

Pero seguía quejándose del dolor, por alguna extraña razón que aun no puedo comprender, lo teme en mis brazos y camine, sentí como ronroneaba, y se quedo dormido enseguida, ¿y ahora que rayos hago? No podía llevarlo a casa con mis hermanos, pues eran alérgicos al pelo de gato, de solo imaginar a Temari hinchada como una papa, me dieron ganas de hacerlo, seria divertido pero, al fin me contuve, camine y camine, toque la puerta de una casa, y abrió Matsuri quien se puso roja enseguida.

- ¡G-Gaara-sensei!

- Matsuri…

- ¿Q-que hace aquí?- pregunto algo asustadiza.

- Pues…- saque al minino de entre mis ropas y se lo mostré - … necesito tu ayuda.

- ¡Awwwww! ¡Pero que lindo! ¿Dónde lo encontró Gaara-sensei?

- Por ahí, creo que esta herido.

- Por favor, pase.

Entre a su sala, me senté y al poco tiempo apareció con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó a mi lado y tomo al gatito para ponerlo en su regazo, expresaba una ternura y una extraño dulzura que jamás había visto en ella.

- Ay, pobrecito, ¿te duele? Yo te curare…

Ella también hablaba con el, bueno, creo que ya no es tan estupido, pero me sigue pareciendo extraño.

- Ya le entablille la pata Gaara-sensei, ¿que hará con el?

- No lo se, no puedo llevarlo a casa, porque Temari y Kankuro son alérgicos, y en mi oficina, tampoco, me preguntaba si, tu pudieras cuidarlo por el momento.

- Claro que si Gaara-sensei, será un placer.- me miro con esos grandes ojos cafés, y me sonrío dulcemente, ahora que estaba con ella en otras circunstancias, me parecía algo… linda. La verdad no lo había notado.

- Gracias.- dije frío.

- Y, humm… ¿ya ceno?- pregunto curiosa.

- pues… no.

- Que bien…

Así acabo ese día tan extraño, ella me sirvió de cenar, que por cierto estuvo delicioso, no sabia que ella tuviera dotes para la cocina. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, hay muchas cosas de ella que aun no he descubierto, y empiezo a sentir cosas, algo raro en el estomago, me sudan las manos, mi corazón se acelera, y no puedo dejar de mirarla, ¿Qué me pasa?

El día siguiente comenzaba y como era rutina ya estaba desde temprano en mi oficina, unos golpes a la puerta me hicieron levantar la cabeza la cual tenia enterrada en los papeles.

- Adelante.- dije algo fastidiado

- Buenos días Gaara-sensei….

- Matsuri…

¡_mierda! Es ella, ¿ y ahora que hago? Demonios Gaara eres el kazekage actúa natural…_

- B-buenos dias Matsuri.

- Humm… ¿iremos a entrenar hoy Gaara-sensei?- pregunto sonrojada sin mirarme a los ojos, de nuevo actuaba asi, y yo de nuevo actuaba asi también, me sudaban las manos, y miraba sus ojos perdidamente.

- ¿Porque preguntas? – le dije

- E-es que yo, bueno…- detrás de ella saco al pequeño gatito, lo mas curioso es que lo traía en una canasta, como esas para los picnic.

- Y-yo pensé que, tal vez, si no me iba a ocupar hoy, podría… ¿cuidar de el?

Yo me levante de mi asiento, y fui hasta ella, como un imán me atrajo, me puse frente a frente, y saque al minino de la canasta, lo puse entre mis brazos, y note que tenía un listón alrededor de la cabeza. Era lindo.

- Vamos.- me adelante a abrirle la puerta.

-¿A donde?- me pregunto

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La tarde caía sobre el horizonte, tonos rosas, rojos y anaranjados adornaban el cielo, era en atardecer hermoso y la mejor parte era que en unos minutos mas la luna se posaría sobre el cielo, era ahora u nunca, si es lo que pienso que es, esta sensación que recorre lo mas profundo de mi ser, ¿podría ser?...

- Gaara-sensei, ¿p-porque vinimos a la azotea?

Yo tome al gatito de nuevo, lo puse en el suelo en la canasta y mire a Matsuri.

- Cuando me encontré a este minino, estaba justo aquí, solo, indefenso, y herido, me recordó muchas cosas, pero también me hizo sentir nuevas, unas que no pensé que surgieran en mi, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que cuando pienso en eso, pienso en ti…

Ella se sonrojo de inmediato, y su respiración aumento, me miraba fijamente, y una pequeña sonrisita se asomaba en su boca, la tome de la mejilla, la cual ardía.

- Matsuri… creo que, me estoy enamorando de ti.

Se exalto de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron mas y su sonrojo aumento.

La bese, suave y sutilmente, dándole la opción de rechazarme, pero no hizo, me tomo del cuello, creo que no esperaba eso de mi, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, pero sus suaves y deliciosos labios, su aroma, si, estoy enamorado de ella, ¿así se siente el amor? …

- mew…- saco se cabecita de la canasta.

Me separe de ella, lo mire ¿quien diría que un simple gatito me hizo entender tantas cosas?

- Y-yo, estoy enamorada de usted Gaara-sensei, hace mucho tiempo que lo he estado, y…

- Matsuri, ¿Cómo es que puedes querer a alguien como yo? Un monstr—

- Por favor no diga eso Gaara-sensei…- me interrumpió de inmediato, algo triste.- Para mi usted no es ningún monstruo, usted es… la persona mas sorprendente que he conocido.

La abrase con fuerza, le di las gracias por estar a mi lado, y la bese de nuevo, por primera vez en mi vida, me deje llevar por las emociones dentro de mi renovado corazón, que gracias a personas como Naruto, a mis hermanos, y a Matsuri, volví a vivir, volví a sentir.

Fin.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bueno pues este one-shot lo hice cuando vi una pic de Gaara con un gatito en sus piernas, jeje, se me hizo muy lindo, asi que aquí esta, espero que sea d su agrado, y si no ps ya saben, dejenme sus reviews.**

**Y este ff se lo dedico a mi novio y fan No. 1 Tony-kun Te amo!!! **

**Bueno nos leemos después..**

**Byes!**


End file.
